Dora
Dora was one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined the game. She speaks fluent Spanish. However, since BFDI is an English-language show, what she says is subtitled. She apparently has tried to kill David many times, but has failed miserably every time, usually due to the David Cloner. Dora was a contestant on BFDIA, but was eliminated in Episode 3. She evenly replaced David in season 2. Coverage BFDI In The Reveal, Dora was auditioning to join the game. In Reveal Novum, Dora only received 9 votes to join the game, so she was sent to the LOL. BFDIA In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Dora is one of 22 to make it onto Season 2, with 439 votes, placing 10th. Due to Rule 1 on the BFDI Game Rules, Dora technically placed 8th, as Flower and Leafy, the two characters who ranked higher than Dora were not present, so they couldn't compete. Dora is originally on the Newbies team, but after everyone starts switching to the other team, she follows. When she is asked her favorite screen, she comes up with five of them: A fan shape, and the numbers 2, 3, 4 and 5. In Get Digging, she attended the W.O.A.H Bunch's Cake at Stake as many clones of herself, laughing at the losers. She didn't do much in the contest, as Fries told her to dig underground to find ingredients for the Yoylestew. While digging, she explained lots of things, like islands are her main source of food, and David and she are not related to each other, and in fact, are enemies. Her team loses at the end. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, she was up for elimination. She was eliminated, and was told by the Puffball Speaker Box to go "explore-a" the TLC, a reference to Dora the Explorer. Trivia *Dora is tied with David for the second least amount of episodes to survive, at only 2. **Coincidently, both are stick figures. *Dora is currently the only contestant to have hair. **Unless you considered that Match dyed her "hair" in Gardening Hero. *Dora has only said 3 lines (2 in BFDI and 1 in BFDIA). *Dora likes eating islands and she says it's the only food that she eats, even though landmasses aren't edible at all. *Dora is not David's sister, she is his enemy (and vice versa). *Dora and David are the only contestants to have limbs that do not move. *Dora and David are also the only contestants with arms that don't seem to have elbows. *Coincidentally, Dora is a human like David and both humans only lasted for two episodes before being eliminated. *Dora may be a parody of the eponymous character in Dora The Explorer. This is possible because when she was eliminated, she was told: "Dora, why don't you go explore-a the TLC?" *She is currently the only contestant to speak another language besides English, this one being Spanish. **If you slow down what Dora says it is actually real Spanish, as her voice is actually one of the speakers in Google Translate, since Google Translate is used to translate English words to words in other languages, and for this character, her words are translated from English to Spanish, but the captions can help people understand what she says. *She is the only character based on a copyrighted character to join the game. *Thus far, Dora has been eliminated at the least amount of dislikes, at just 347. *Dora is the lowest ranking contestant on Team No-Name. **Dora is also the lowest ranking female contestant in BFDIA. *Dora is described by Dictionary humorously as "A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"...but seriously, who can understand that hideous thing?" *Dora has 5 favorite screens: a 5-stars propeller, and numbers 2, 3, 4 and 5. * Dora is one of two characters who does not English, along with Teardrop. * Dora made up a song about eating islands that goes like this: "Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands." * This is what Dora said in Perfect Spanish when Fries told her to get digging: ** "I am very glad Fries gave me the shovel, and, with it, the ability to dig. I know that if I can dig, I can create islands! And since islands are my only food, creating islands is very important to me. I love islands so much that I have written my very own island song. Would you like to hear it? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I'm going to sing it anyway. It goes - 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.' So, what did you think? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I know that you, being biased against us island-eaters, will say you hate it. But we island-eaters know that all the songs we write are wonderful. My two favorite things in the world are islands and songs. My two least favorite things are you and David. David is not my brother. He is not even related to me. I have tried to kill him plenty of times, but all my attempts have failed miserably. Most of my failures are the result of the horrendous "David Cloner." I forgot to tell you that the David Cloner ranks third on my least favorite list. Anyway, back to islands. I like islands. They are good. So good, I want to sing my song again! 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.' " *The Youtube user who created Dora is banned from Youtube. *In Inanimate Insanity, there is a Dora doll, which is Knife's most prized possession. Gallery Want to see more? Visit Dora's Gallery! Dora 3.png Dora'a ugly back.png|Dora (Back) Dora_4.png|Dora speaks gibberish! Not spanish. (Deal with the gibberish!) dora mini.png intro dara.png|Dora in bfdia intro Dora Mouth Open.png Dora Digging.png|Dora digging Robot flower basketball tree snowball eggy taco bracelety and dora.PNG|We can see a part of Dora's Head Robot flower bell snowball david tree match saw eggy roboty taco clock and dora (probably).PNG|We can see her hair See also Category:Females Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Stick Figures Category:Characters Category:Team No-Name Category:Badly Drawn Category:Non-Objects Category:Who were in the TLC Category:Mean Category:Dora Category:Thin Category:IDFB TLC